1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rotary mechanical fluid seals of the type used to achieve fluid tight seals between a rotary mating ring and a stationary sealing ring face and more particularly to a ring retention device useful in such seals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Attention is called to United States Pat. Nos. 2,949,321; 2,950,931; 3,193,298; 3,198,529; 3,245,692; 3,647,227; 3,689,083; 4,124,219.